


Who has time for relationship when basketball exists.

by Wayfarer_Rye



Series: Kuroko no Basket Collections [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine Daiki & Momoi Satsuki Friendship, Embedded Images, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Momoi is a devious women, Texting, frienship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye
Summary: A group conversation that begins with "who I am supposed to be fake dating?"~ Take that as you will





	Who has time for relationship when basketball exists.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something new! 
> 
> Will write more for it later but there is never enough KnB things so I am posting this now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts on the fic? Opinions on the writing?
> 
> Grammar Mistakes? Spelling Mistakes?
> 
> Until Next Time.
> 
> All comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
